1. Technical Field
The subject matter relates to a sensor for measurement of low-level electromagnetic fields that can be used to discern possible tampering or modification of hardware, firmware or software installed on a board or in an electronic module.
2. Description of Related Art
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Conventionally, employed solutions for detecting counterfeited, tampered or infected chips (integrated circuits) may rely on additional equipment monitoring I/O lines of suspect chips for correct anticipated expected intentional output patterns based on intentionally designed signals. Further, conventionally employed solutions may require the device or system under test to be allocated solely for testing purposes and may not typically permit testing during an intended (normal) operation of the device or system.
Conventionally, employed solutions for detecting counterfeited, tampered or infected chips at a minimum may require intrusive circuit modifications or software modifications and wiring to intercept or analyze signals traveling to or from the device, system or subsystem.
Conventionally, employed solutions for detecting counterfeited, tampered or infected chips may require may require a human interface to connect the device containing such chip(s) to a test equipment and carry-out hardware and/or software tests, resulting in undesirable costs associated with such detection.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution in detecting counterfeited, tampered or infected chips that at least does not require any one of intrusive circuits modifications, extra labor costs, added power requirements and that can be easily implemented on existing devices.